Githyanki Paragon (3.5e Racial Paragon Class)
Githyanki Paragon The heroes of the Githyanki are paragons of discipline. They combine sword skills with psionic talents. Gifted with a sword of Astral Silver as a gift from the race as a whole, the Githyanki Paragons learn to shape space and tap further into their natural psionic powers. Making a Githyanki Paragon Abilities: For warrior-based Githyanki Paragons, Strength, Dexterity, and Constitution are important. Githyanki prize Intelligence as an ability score, so most Githyanki Paragons have that as their highest mental ability, and those who cast spells or use psionics tend to have classes which revolve around that. Races: Githyanki Alignment: Any non-chaotic Class Features All of the following are class features of the Githyanki Paragon. Weapon and Armor Proficiency: The Githyanki Paragon gains proficiency with martial weapons, heavy armor, and shields (but not tower shields). : At levels 1 and 3 the Githyanki Paragon gains +1 spellcasting or manifesting level for one intelligence-based casting or manifesting class he has. : A Githyanki Paragon has been gifted with a silver longsword or bastard sword infused with the power of the Astral Plane. It's a magic weapon with an enhancement bonus of 1/3 his character level (round up), and the Ghost Touch property, and it's slightly transparent, with ripples traveling up and down the blade's length, appearing solid in some places and nearly invisible in others. If he gains sufficient renown, the crafters in the Githyanki cities will add further properties to it for him, with things like Aberration Bane and any space or time-bending properties he wants--provided he's sufficiently badass (read: high level) to be worthy of them. Note: It's uncommon, but not unheard of, to see a weapon other than a sword have these properties. Usually, they're solid-piece slashing or piercing weapons with a definite handle (axes, spears, scimitars, etc.). The Gith craftsman say they're still working on spiked chains and flails and the like. (Ex): Technically speaking, you're psychic rubber and your enemies are glue. Any mind affecting effect that you save against bounces back and hits your enemy. This can range from pointless (charm monster) to deadly (mind blast). (Sp): The Githyanki Paragon gains the Psionics sphere at Basic Access. (Su): The other planar races can make snide remark about how much the Githyanki love their silver swords all they want. The fact is, the swords are natural conduits for psionic energies. When a Githyanki is holding his own personal Sword of the Silver Sky the sword allows him to him channel and direct his psionic energies more efficiently, giving him the Psionics sphere at Advanced access. Using a Psionics ability when not holding the sword, however, still uses up that ability for the day. Should he ever lose his Silver Sword by any means, it takes a replacement Sword a month to attune to him. The benefits of Conduit of the Mind restore once the Sword has attuned. Any Githyanki whose Sword was lost or destroyed can expect to be treated like a total wimp by other Githyanki (starting attitude one step more hostile) until two months after he's got another Sword attuned to him, or until he does something awesome. Whichever comes first. (Su): The Githyanki Paragon can perform a melee attack which combines the essence of the Astral inside him and his psionics to transform the energy of a melee attack in a bullet of shaped and distorted space. This does his melee weapon damage which all applicable bonuses and critical modifiers (although such feats as Point Blank Shot and Sniper may also apply), and has a 30-foot range increment, unless he's using his special Silver Sword to perform the attack, in which case Mind Fang has a 60-foot range increment. Mind Fang can be used as part of a full attack, but not unless they're actually outside of your normal reach--then you're just doing a normal melee attack. Using Mind Fang in someone's threatened provokes an Attack of Opportunity just as any other ranged weapon attack would. Ex-Githyanki Paragon Betraying the Githyanki society is pretty much the only thing that will get you kicked out, and then any Githyanki who's heard about it will try to kill you when they meet you. Campaign Information Playing a Githyanki Religion: The Gith do not revere any Gods, and would balk at the thought of being slaves to another being (in the Githyanki's case, a being who was not one of their own). The Githyanki revere their Lich-Queen Vlaakith, and when the Githzerai revere something it's usually memory of Zerthimon, who freed them from the Illithid and led them to Limbo. Other Classes: They really don't have much opinion one way or another, as long as you're good at what you do. Combat: The Githyanki Paragon is an assault specialist, having both melee and ranged attacks and a bag of tricks from the Psionics sphere. Advancement: Githyanki Paragons can go into Samurai or other martial classes. They get bonuses for Gish. ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Class Category:Racial Paragon Class Category:Tome